Twisted Fates
by The Witches 11
Summary: Princess Sakura Kinomotto and Prince Syaoran Li,Two people who couldn't be less alike,Yet fate has decided to have them collide with one another,So, tell me. What happens when you take medleing friends, a clueless boy, a dence girl,and magic together?
1. Chapter 1

Twisted Fates

By: The Witches 11

This is my first ever fanfic so please don't laugh. Anyway I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura, Clamp does So PLEASE review and tell me what you think of this! Summary: Sakura Kinomotto and Syoaran Li. Two people who have their fates pushed they accept it?

Chapter 1 : A Treaty 16 Years Ago Normal (pov)

This mess preatty much started years ago. Long ago in the powerful kingdom of Queen Nadeshiko and King Fujitaka a truce was Kingdom of the Kinomotto had been having many arguments with the Kingdom of Li. The Kinomotto family had been about to declare a war when the Li rulers had made a piece agreement. No one but the four rulers knew about the small detail for the treaty. Each pair of rulers had a child.  
They didn't know of the detail because they were both too young to understand. But they would know it soon enough.

(A/N) I know this chapter was very small but I don't want to give anything away of what's to come. Anyway I'm going to write the next chapter now. Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2: We Meet

Twisted Fates

Chapter 2:  
We Meet By: The Witches 11

Me: Like I said, chapter 2 is finally out! Though only one person reviewed. Thank you Stargazer-Aika.

Sakura: Don't worry Atosha (P.S not my real name.) I'm sure they'll review soon.

Me: Thanks Sakura. Oh! I just remembered I get to torture Syaoran! Mwahahahahahahaha! He's DOOMED!

Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura. Clamp does. On with my story.

Sakura (pov)

Hello, my name is a Sakura Kinomotto. I am the princess of the Kingdom of the Kinomoto. I am exactly sixteen  
years old and am also the mistress of the Sakura Cards. I captured them three years ago and now I have my two gaurdians  
Yue and Kero. Anyway, I was walking to my car with my sister Tomoyo. We may be sisters but we look nothing alike. Tomoy has  
amazing amethyst eyes and long raven black hair that adorned her pale and lovely face perfectly. I on the other hand had aubarn brown hair that  
reached my shoulders and emerald green eyes. Tomoya was interested in music while I was more into gymnastics. She also had the odd habbit  
of following me around with a camera and making clothes for me.

While I was Mistress of the Sakura Cards Tomoyo was a Seer. She was able to see events that would unfold. While I was driving to our school  
Tomoyo had a dazed look on her face. It seemed as though she wasn't here anymore. "Tomoyo" I called.

Tomoyo's (POV)

I was in our classroom. As I looked among the students I noticed that Sakura-chan and I were sitting in our desks, mine behind Sakura. Our teacher,  
Mizuki-sensie, was telling the class about two new students in the class. When the door opened two boys stepped in. The girls all swooned as soon as they  
stepped in. I didn't get to see their faces thogh because the image dissapered. I opened my eyes to see my twin, Sakura string at me worriedly. "Did you  
have another premonition Tomoyo?" she asked. Her lovely emerald eyes looked scared. I nodded. Then I said "Don't worry Sakura-chan. It was just a simple  
vision, no worries." Though I did feel a bit worried. ' Who were those two boy' I wondered. I had a feeling I find out soon. (A/N: I guess you know who  
the boys are.)

Normal (POV)

Sakura and Tomoyo walked through the halls of Prince and Princess Academy. They were trying to gte to class before their teacher, Miss Mizuki, got there.  
When they got to their class they noticed she wasn't there yet and sighed in relief. When they saw Miss Mizuki come in they quickly headed to their seets.  
Tomoyo sat in the middle of the room with Sakura in front of her. When Miss Mizuki got inside the class became quiet. Miss Mizuli then anounced that two  
new students would be joining today. (Sound familiar?) Tomoyo whispered to Sakura " This is what my premonition was this morning." Sakura looked at  
her twin. ' Why would she have a premonition about two new students?' Sakura wondered. Just then the door opened. Two boys about Sakura's age stepped  
inside. The first one was about a head taller than Sakura. He had dark hair that looked a lottle like a blue and black combo. He had a kind face and sophisticated  
features. He also had captivating saphire blue eyes. The second one was very different. He had handsome features but the aura around him was arogent. His  
messy chocolate locks coveered his intense amber eyes. They looked as if they could look right through your soul. Miss Mizuki then had the two boys introduce  
themselves. The amber eyed boy went first. " I am Prince Syaoran Li of the Kingdom of the Li." Then the other boy said " I am Prnce Eriol Hiiragisawa, Syaoran's  
cousin." After the introduction Miss Mizuki then decided the seets for our two princes. "Okay Li I would like you to sit next to Princess Sakura. Sakura please raise  
your hand." Sakura slowly raised her hand. Syoaran turned his head arouned and looked into her emerald eyes. For a moment they just stered at each other. Then  
Syoaran walked to his desk next to Sakura. The girls glared at Sakura while the boys shot death glares at Syaoran. Sakura looked down quickly. Then she sneaked a quick  
glance at Syaoran. 'This is wierd. Why do I have the feeling that I've met him before.' She didn't even notice Syaoran looking at her or that Eriol was now sitting next to  
Tomoyo.

Syoaran's (POV)

I looked at the girl sitting next to me. She didn't notice so I took my time looking at her. She was about a head shorter than me. She had long auburn colored hair that  
reached down to her shoulders and had a petite figure. To say she was pretty was an understatement. From what I could tell from her aura was that she possesed strong magical powers.  
What really had me captivated were her eyes. I had never seen emerald eyes like hers. They looked warm and caring. But I knew how lookes could be deceaving. She was probably just  
like all the other women I had met. I wouldn't be fooled by her pretty face. Yet..... there was something there that srtuck a cord. There was somethin familiar about this girl. As if  
I had met her before.......

To be continued.......

Me: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Review!

Syaoran: I thought you said you were going to torture me.

Me: I am, in your pov it sounded like you like Sakura. Plus I am going to make your torture slow and steady. That way you sufer more.

Syaoran: You are just EVIL!

Me: I know. That's why your sufering is so funny to me.

Syaoran: You are insane! I will NEVER be interested in Kinomoto!

Me: Yeah, yeah keep telling yourself that. Anyway, next chapter Syaoran, Sakura, Eriol and Tomoyo are in for a suprise.  
I can tell you right now that all hell will break loose in Chapter 3: Suprise!

Syaoran: Just what are you up to Atosha?

Me: *grins evily* You'll have to find out. !!!!!!

Anyway, review.


	3. Chapter 3: Surprise!

Twisted Fates

Chapter 3:  
Surprise! By: The Witches 11

Me : I'm baaaaack! Now I get to drop the bomb on everyone! *grins evily*

Syaoran: What are you up to Atosha?

Eriol: Why are you asking Syaoran. She just wants you to sufer and you're making it way too easy.

Tomoyo: He's right Li-kun.

Sakura: I agree.

Me: Did you guys not see what I wrote last time?

All but Syaoran: * shake their heads*

Me: I specifically said that what I wrote is going to break hell loose on all of your lives. MWUAHAHAH!

All except me: *sweatdrop*

Anyway I still don't own Cardcaptor Sakura. But if I add any new people I own them.

Normal (POV)

The day went by pretty normal for Sakura except that she couldn't shake the feeling that she had met  
Syaoran before. Funny enough, said Chinese prince was thinking the same about said Japanese princess.  
Soon the bell rang and our two heros and heroines went to their cars. Of course none knew they were all  
wondering the same thing, '_ Who are those two princes/princesses?'_

_**To the Boys**_

" Hey Syao, didn't those two princesses look familiar?" Eriol asked while looking at the amber eyed boy  
sitting next to him. Syaoran, on the other hand, was busy thinking about a certain emerald eyed girl. ' Those  
_eyes, they looked as if they could see the darkest corners of your mind... beautiful_..' He shook his head. Where  
had that thought come from? He shouldn't even be thinking about her Then he relized that his cousin was staring at him with a curious expresion. _'He must be thinking of that Sakura girl'_

_**Meanwhile With the Girls**_

Tomoyo and Sakura had been driving to their palace when Tomoyo suddenly talked. " Ne Sakura, didn't those two princes seem familiar?" When she didn't recieve an answer Tomoyo turned to see her twin looking out the window. She had a dazed look on her face. Tomoyo smiled. Meanwhile Sakura was busy thinking about a certain amber eyed prince. _'His eyes are so nice and yet so cold. Almost as if they were judging you.' _

Back with th Boys

As soon as Syaoran and Eriol arrived at the Kingdom of the Li a gaurd went up to them. " Yor highness, Prince Eriol . King Xioa and Queen Yelan ordered me to take you to the throne room as soon as got here." he said nervously. To be honest he was terrified of Syaoran considering how dangerous his glares were. But Syaoran only nodded. The gaurd sighed in relief and started leading the way.

Girls

As soon as Sakura and Tomoyo arrived at the Kindom of the Kinomotto a gaurd went up to them. (A/N: they were told the exact same thing.)

Boys

Syaoran and Eriol were standing in front of King Xioa and Queen Yelan. "Boys we...have something...important to tell you" Yelan said.

G

" What is it okka-san?" Sakura asked her mother. (A/N; I'm going back and forth between the boys and the girls.)

B

" The thing is... that you're... you're..." Yelan trailed off.

G

" Yes?" Tomoyo asked

Both

" You're engaged." they finished.

".."

At first it was quiet, but then four furios voices exclaimed in unison

" NANI!"

Me: And thats a rap! I'm SO SORRY that I haven't updated. I had my laptop taken away but now I'm back! Now I can torture Syaoran!

Everyone: * Look shocked*

Me: Guys?

Syaoran: How dare you get me engaged?

Me: It's fun seeing you mad. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4: Fiancees

Twisted Fates

Chapter4:  
Fiancees By: The Witches 11

**Me: Well here's another chapter to Twisted Fates. Now you find out who everyone's engaged to. Fun!**

**Syaoran: For you.**

**Me: Syaoran would you like embarrasing scenes with Sakura?**

**Syaoran: *shut up***

**Me: Anyway for all those wondering Toya shows up later in the story.**

**ENJOY! p.s: I'm still interchanging between the guys and the girls.**

**Girls**

" Mother, Father you must be joking!" Sakura said, looking at her parents with disbelief written all over her face. She didn't believe this. She didn't **want** to believe this. How could they? For all Sakura and Tomoyo knew they were engaged to complete strangers. They were probably just after the power of the Kingdom of the Kinomoto!

**Boys**

"Aunty Yelan you must be joking!" Eriol creid exasperated. He looked at Syaoran. His cut little decendant/ cousin looked just as upset. For all the boys knew they were engaged to some stuck up princesses that only cared about their looks and money. After all, all girls they had met were the same.

* * *

**_Next Day_**

**Syaoran's(POV)**

Uhg, great. Now I have to meet the princess I'm engaged to after school with Eriol, mother, and father. Oddly enough I haven't been able to get that Kinomoto girl out of my head. I keep thinking about her deep emerald eyes. I shook my head. I couldn't think that. I was engaged. **ENGAGED!** I shouldn't be thinking of her eyes or her hair that literaly begged me to touch it when I was near her...Oh God.

* * *

**After School- The Kingdom of the Kinomoto**

**Still Syaoran's (POV)**

Well we finally arrived at the kingdom of our...fiancees. I hate saying that even though it's the truth. Mother also told us that the girls we aer engaged to our twins. Great, now we get annoying look-alikes. Just perfect. A gaurd came and started leading us to the throne room where everyone was waiting. when the doors opened I quickly looked through the room. I saw I man that looked to be in hid thirties with auburn hair and glasses. the woman next to her had a kind look in her face. she had long raven hair that flowed down to her waist. then I met up with a pair of eyes that made me gasp. They were a pair of emerald orbs that I'd recognise anywhere. Then it clicked into place. '_no. no,no,no,no! NO! She can't be.' _But the look on mother's face told me otherwise. The women in the throne, Kinomoto's mother, cleared her throat. "Sakura, Tomoyo I'd like you to meet your fiancees Pince Syoaran Li and Prince Eriol Hiragiizawa." This was it. I was in hell.

Me: Okay. I know this chapter was short but the next one will be longer.

Sakura: I can't beleve you Atosha!

Me: Hey I said this would reek hell on all your lives!

Review!


	5. Chapter 5:The Prophecy and the Girl

_**Twisted Fates**_

**Chapter 5:_The Prophecy and the Girl_**

**By:**_** The Witches 11**_

**Me: Yay, new chapter! Oh and I want to thank all of my loyal fans who reviewed! You guys ROCK!**

**Syaoran: Don't know why any people reviewed.**

**Me: *Uses flames to attack Syaoran***

**Syaoran: AHHHHH!**

**CCS Gang: *sweat drop***

**Me: What?**

**Eriol: How did you attack Syaoran with FLAMES!**

**Me: *turns back to fans* Like I said before a new character is going to be in the story! Today we find out who!**

**To the Story:**

* * *

**Sakura's (POV)**

Nani? Me and Li? A stranger I just met? WHAT THE HELL!

**Tomoyo's (POV)**

What? Me and Hiragiizawa? I just met him! Although he does have lovely saphire eyes... wait Tomoyo get a hold of yourself. Okay you can do this.

**Eriol's (POV)**

You have to be joking! I refuse to be married. It will only get me stuck with an annoying women for years! YEARS I TELL YOU! HELP!

**Syaoran's (POV)**

Mother must be joking! How could she get me engaged! I barely knew Kinomoto! She could be just like all the other women I meat who were only interested in my looks and !

**Normal (POV)**

Queeen Yelan Li stood besides her husband, King Xiao Ling Li, King Fujitaka Kinomoto, and her childhood best friend Quenn Nadeshiko Kinomoto. Then she looked at the children. When she did though she noticed something interesting about how their auras were behaving about them being next toneach other.

Princess Sakura and Princess Tomoyo looked as if they were about to throw a fit when a familiar bright green aura and a familiar blue aura started wraping around Sakura's cheering pink aura and Tomoyo's purple aura. When she looked for the source she relized that they were the auras of Syaora and Eriol. They must have subconsiously relized that the princesses were distressed and decided to use their auras to soothe them. She noticed Sakura and Tomoyo's auras relax as they wraped themselves around Syaoran and Eriol's auras. _'She was right after all' _Yelan thought. Her train of thoughts however was broken when Syaoran asked "Why exactly are we engaged?" Yelan smiled. She knew they were going to ask them eventually. " Well, it's actually a long story. 16 years ago...

* * *

**A/N: I thought about ending it right here but it's too short so I decided to tell you the story. By the way the first chapter of _Twisted Fates _was a lie. This is what actually happened 16 years ago.**

* * *

_**Flashback**_

**Queen Yelan Li and her husband King Xioa Ling Li looked at the window from where they heard a sound. Almost as if she just appeared from nothingness a girl stepped forward. What surprised Yelan most was that she saw that that the two people who stepped forward with the girl were none other than King Fugitaka and Queen Nadeshiko Kinomoto. They looked just as bewildered as Yelan felt.**

**"Who are you and and what are you doing here? " Yelan asked when she finally had the courage to speak. The girl smiled "As for who I am that you will find out in due time. Why I am here is because I have an important prophecy to show you. She removed a scroll from her cloak, opened it and read:**

**_The Prophecy_**

**_Emerald: _**

**_Emerald eyes on a wise young girl._**

**_Successor to the Cards of Clow. A bright_**

**_pink aura and cheerful soul. A soul bound_**

**_to Amber._**

**_Amber:_**

**_Amber eyes on a strong young boy._**

**_Decendant of Clow with a strong heart._**

**_Magic and swords are his talent. A soul_**

**_bound to the one of Emerald eyes._**

**_Amythest: _**

**_Amythest eyes on a young girl. A voice like no_**

**_other. Twin to Emerald. A powerful Seer. Flashes of the_**

**_future come to her eyes. A soul bound to Saphire._**

**_Saphire:_**

**_Saphire eyes on a young boy. Cousin to Amber._**

**_Reincarnation of Clow. A mischevious fellow. A soul_**

**_bound to Amythest._**

**_The four unite to combine their light. Amber for the Sun,_**

**_Emrald for the Stars, Amythest for the Moon, and Saphire_**

**_for Darkness. But there is a condition for this magic to happen. _**

**_All four must unite in the unbreakable bond before their 18th year._**

**Everyone was silent after the girl finished speaking. They did not know it but the were all wondering the same thing. 'What unbrakable bond?' Then, as if the girl knew what they were thinking, she said "If you are wondering what the unbreakable bond is I will tell you. It means that Amber and Emerald along with Amythest and Saphire have to be wed before their 18th birthdays." " But what does that have to do with us?" Yelan said, finally gaining the courage to speak. The girl smiled. "You should at leat know who Amber and Saphire are. In case you didn't hear the Amber eyes belong to a young boy who is the decendant of Clow Reed and the Saphire eyed boy is his cousin." Yelan's eyes widened. "Do you mean..." she trailed off. The girl nodded. "Syaoran and Eriol?" she yelled, shocked. " That is correct. Your son and nephew are the Amber and Saphire. Now," she said turning to face Nadeshiko and Fujitaka. "I believe you should know the Emerald and Amythest. And don't forget they're twins." Nadeshiko gasped in relization. " Do you mean...Sakura and Tomoyo are Emerald and Amythest?" The girl nodded once again. "And don't worry they will fall in love with one another. I know." A with that she left. The four rulers stared at each other. "Well, even though I don't want my daughters to be forced into a marrige I will trust that girl." Fujitaka said , breaking the silence. Yelan nodded. Xioa Ling said "Then it is decided. As of today your daughters along with our son and nephew are engaged.**

**(_ Flashback ends)_**

" So that's what happened." Yelan cfinished promptly. The four teens stared at her, open mouthed They were all engaged because a prophecy! Now that was just a bit too far. Little did they know that someone was watching them, smiling.

" Well I seeyou allkept your word." A young girl said as she stepped out of the chadows. She looked about the teens' age. She had dark brown hair that contrasted with her light brown eyes. Sh turned were the teens were standing confused"I forgot to introduce myself. I am the one who read the prophcey 16 years ago. My name is Atosha."

* * *

**Me: Muhahahahahahah! Bet you didn't see that coming! I'm the mysterious new character. Yay!**

**CCS Gang: *All dazed***

**Me: Okay... So review if you liked this chapter!**

**Diclaimer: I don't own CCS but I own _TWISTED FATES_!**

**REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6:Atosha

****

****

_**Twisted Fates**_

**Chapter _6: Atosha_**

**By:**_** The Witches 11**_

**Me: Where we last left off I had been introduced as the newest character,ME! After all, what better way to torture Syaoran than to actually be in the story? Also I am sooo sorry I haven't updated. My laptop is broken so I'm using my mom's. Also my and Syaoran's birhtday is tomorrow. Yay! I'm turning 12! I'll try to write a special chapter after this for our birthdays!**

**Syaoran: You are INSANE! I can't believe we share a birthday!**

**Me: Beleve it!**

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS but I own _Twisted Fates_ so hands off!

**

* * *

**

On to the stoy!

Priviously:

" Well I see you all kept your word." A young girl said as she stepped out of the shadows. She looked about the teens' age. She had dark brown hair that contrasted with her light brown eyes. She turned were the teens were standing confused"I forgot to introduce myself. I am the one who read the prophcey 16 years ago. My name is Atosha."

Now:

* * *

Atosha's (Pov)

Oh how I love being the writer and a character of my own beloved story! The gang all stared atr me with confused looks on their faces. ' _If she read the profecy 16 years ago then why hasn't she aged?'_ I heard Eriol's confused thoughts. (Don't ask! I will explain my powers soon enough!) Odd Eriol is normally the know it all. Time to mess with his head! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! " The reason I haven't aged is because I found the Prophecy last week and I imeadiately knew it was about you all. So then I went back in time 16 years ago and got theie Magesties to egage you all. Smart, huh? Then I heard all of their thought whisper across my mind._ ' She went back in time and ruined my life' _Excuse me? " I did not ruin you lives by engaging you all!" i snapped. They all stared at me. I decided to get in their heads to explain. _' I am a witch and your protector. Because I am your protector I can speak to you all telapathecly. I can also get in your heads and hear your thoughts. Another power of mine is to control the elements Oh, and Syaoran we share a birthday! July 13!_' (A/N: Syaoran's birthday is on july 13 in the manga so it's his true birthday. And my birthday is really on THE SAME DAY! I'm so lucky!)Then I remembered something. OH HELL YEAH! I CAN'T BELIEVE I FORGOT! You see I just remembered something that will help with my first mission. You see I have decided that I will apear on ALL of my stories as their witch protector so I can mess with the characters! Let me show you what the first page of " Atosha Night's Mission Book of Chaos" says:

**Operation**:_** Twisted Fates**_

**Victims: Sakura Kinomoto - Syaoran Li and Tomoyo Kinomoto - Eriol Hiragiizawa**

**Obejective: Matchmake Saku-Syao and get the to fall in love with each other so the go along with the marrige!**

**Side Objective: Torture to Syaoran and Eriol (mostly Syaoran) for my own sick and twisted humor.**

* * *

So that's as far as I'm showing what's in my book. I can'tell you the rest because that would ruin my surprises! Ohhhhhhhh I just remembered something important! Time to mess with their heads some more! " You know..." I trailed off. "What" Syaoran asked, irritated. I smirked. "There is a way out of this engagement you know." I finished. Everyone of the teens was silent. I decided to slip into their heads:

**Eriol _- Yes! There's still a chance that I won't need to get married! Haleluiah! Though...Tomoyo is pretty cute...Bad Eriol! She's a girl! All girls are the same_! **Oh if you would just relize how perfect for you Tomoyo is...

**Syaoran - _I can't believe she decided to tell us this now! Oh well, better late than never. Hmmm...Sakura has beautiful eyes...emerald green...green...my favorite color...Snap out of it Syaoran! _**Hahahahah! You just mentally confessed you loved Sakura's eye color! I'll have to remember that...

**Tomoyo_ - Something tells me this girl knows something we don't. But what could it be? _**Hmmm...Tomoyo's pretty observent. I'll have to look out with her.

**Sakura** -**_ ? _**I don't think I'll look into her mind. I'll save that for when she blushes!

" So, what's the way to get rid of this engagement?" Syaoran asked, irritated again. I inwardly smiled to myself. I took a deep breath and started, " The way to break the engagement is...

* * *

** Me: Aaaaannnnndddd...cut! Yay my very first cliffhanger! Sorry it's short. I'm saving the good stuff for my special chapter! **

** Syaoran: I can't believe you left us hanging like that!**

** Me: *rolls eyes* Believe it.**

** Syaoran: I HATE YOU!**

** Me: Take a number! *turns to readers* I hope you liked this chapter. Keep your eyes peeled for Chapter 7: Rings and Balls **

** Until next time! Review, Review, Review, REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7: Rings and Balls

_**Twisted ****Fates**_

**By**_**: The Witches 11**_

**Chapter 7**_**: Rings and Balls**_

**Me**_**:**_** I am sooooooo sorry I haven't updated in so long. My school is insane. Anyway here is chapter 7. This chapter is extra special. Guess why. The firstg birthday of**_** Twisted Fates **_**passed!**

**Syaoran: Wait a minute. there's going to be a ball?**

**Tomoyo: YESSS! I can design something for Sakura!**

**Me: *sweat drop* Actually Tomoyo it's not that kind of ball.**

**Syaoran: What kind of ball do you mean then? **

**Me: Oh, you'll see. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura. Clamp does.**

* * *

Previously on _Twisted Fates: _

**_" So, what's the way to get rid of this engagement?" Syaoran asked, irritated again. I inwardly smiled to myself. I took a deep breath and started, " The way to break the engagement is..._**

* * *

Now:

"Well what is it." Syaoran asked,impatient.

"A ball." Atosha finished, smiling evily.

"A ball? You mean we have to throw a ball?" Eriol asked, suspicious. That just sounded way too easy.

Atosha laughed, but, to be serious, it sounded more like a mad crackle. The teens in the room suddered.

"Of course not Eriol. I was talking about this." And with that Atosha pulled an odd object from her cloak. It looked a bit like a soccer ball except that it was glass and held a purple colored smoke inside.

"What is that?" asked Tomoyo

"Oh, this is the Chosen Ball. When an engaged couple touch it it decides whether they shoul marry or not. you guys are going to touch it. Tomoyo and Eriol, you first." Tomoyo and Eriol gabbed the ball and held it. Meanwhile Atosha started chanting.

**"Spirits of those who are not seen,**

**Tell me the fate of this couple you see.**

**Shall they recieve my items blessed,**

**Or split forever as time does from space?**

**Answer me with your sacred orb.**

**So I may do as you see fit!"**

The ball staryed glowing until it turned an odd color. It looked like a mixture of amethyst and sapphire. "Hmmm"was all Atosha said. Eriol smirked. ' I bet that means I don't have to marry Kinomoto-san' he thought. "Sakura, Syaoran you're up." AStosha said. They went forward and took the ball from Tomoyo and Eriol's repeated the chant and a different glow surrounded the ball. This one was an emerald and Amber one. Atosha went foreward and snatched the ball from their hands. The two smirked. Ha! Now they were sure it meant they wouldn't be stuck with each other! Atosha looked at the four. Slowly the smirks started cominf off all of their face as they realized that she didn't look annoyed or even upset. If anything she looked triumphant.

"Well, this is interesting. Looks like I was right all along." she said Then she started another chant. This one in a language they couldn't understand. As she kept on chanting a violet glow started surrounding the four teens. After a few moments the glow vanished and Sakura and Tomoyo were left to stare in shock at their left ring fingers. Nestled there were engagement rings. On Tomoyo there was a white gold band with a heart shaped sapphire in the middle. On the other side of the were two heart shaped amethysts. Sakura's on the other hand was a white gold band with a marquise cut emerald in the middle and two pink sapphires on the sides.

"What are those rings for?" Syaoran, who had come out of it first, demanded.

"These are your bonded rings. They link your souls together as soulmates. Also, because of the rings you have to constsantly be near each other. If you pass the two hour limit well,... you'll see" Atosha finished with a smirk.

_'We have messed up fates'_ the four teens thought . Atosha smiled.

"Don't you mean _Twisted Fates_?"

* * *

**Me: Well, that's a wrap!**

**Syaoran: *dazed* Soulm mates...Kinomoto?...**

**Me:*takes out megaphone* SYORAN SNAP OUT OF IT!**

**Syaoran: AHHHHH! **

**Me: Well you know the drill! Review for more!**


End file.
